


Pour parler d'écologie

by oliwellwhocares



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SMS, bénévolat, fac, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwellwhocares/pseuds/oliwellwhocares
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu est assez gay, assez inutile, et aimerait vraiment que le bénévole devant sa fac lui explique comment sauver les animaux.





	Pour parler d'écologie

Le bénévole de WWF est vraiment mignon. Il est là tous les mercredi, plus ou moins entre 14h et 16h. Noya l’a vu quelques fois le vendredi, mais c’était lors des rares occasions où il séchait le cours d’introduction au droit. Il reste persuadé que rien ne devrait obliger un étudiant en art et marketing à assister à des cours de droit, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il peut se permettre d’abandonner la matière. Alors il essaye d’écouter le professeur, qui s’obstine à ne pas utiliser le micro parfaitement fonctionnel de l’amphi, et il essaye surtout de ne pas penser au bénévole qui est probablement devant la fac, avec ses cheveux en petit chignon qui devrait vraiment être ridicule mais qui est vraiment séduisant, en train de sourire timidement aux gens qui refusent de l’écouter. Noya l’a quelques fois entendu s’excuser à ceux qui le rejettent, et c’était tellement touchant et adorable qu’il a failli s’arrêter et aller lui demander de lui parler d’animaux en danger.

Mais il ne l’a pas fait. Parce qu’il y a une raison pour laquelle il connaît par cœur les horaires et habitudes du bénévole de WWF alors que celui-ci ne connaît probablement même pas son visage, et cette raison n’est absolument pas parce qu’il est « un gay inutile avec des tendances au harcèlement », merci beaucoup Tanaka. Enfin, la partie gay et inutile est assez vraie, mais sans réel lien avec l’affaire du bénévole séduisant. La réelle raison, c’est que pendant toutes les périodes où il est devant la fac, Noya est, lui, soit en cours, soit très en retard en cours, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir se permettre de s’arrêter pour discuter de l’état de la planète.

Mais l’état de la planète est important, et parler enfin avec M. petit chignon est au moins aussi important, et il faut qu’il trouve un moyen de faire les deux. Sauf que depuis trois semaines, malgré le fait d’avancer son réveil de 30 min, puis une heure, puis deux, et malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour préparer son travail le mardi, il se retrouve systématiquement à courir en sortant de la bouche de métro à 13h59, avec tout juste assez de temps pour glisser un regard à l’homme en train d’essayer d’attirer l’attention des passants, ou parfois en train d’avoir une conversation de toute évidence passionnée avec quelqu’un de plus chanceux et probablement plus organisé que lui.

Mais cette semaine, il a une chance. Il ne connaît pas exactement l’heure où le bénévole quitte la rue devant la fac, il sait juste qu’il est toujours parti lorsqu’il sort à 17h, et que cette fois où le prof les a laissé partir 30 min en avance, là aussi, il était déjà parti. Mais aujourd’hui, le cours a été simplement annulé, et il sort à 15h30. Dans 15 petites minutes, il pourra s’échapper, et si il est là, il pourra enfin lui parler, lui demander pourquoi leur symbole est un panda, si il est végétarien, et il c’est le cas ça tombe bien parce qu’il connaît un resto dans le quartier, alors un soir où il est disponible… Enfin bref, il a tout prévu.

 

* * *

 

 

**Noya**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Première fanfic que je poste. Evidemment, c'est ridiculement niais. Aussi, n'essayez même pas de me convaincre que Noya et Tanaka n'ont pas des noms de contact ridicules pour l'un et l'autre, je me suis contenue avec ces smileys là. A peine relue, désolée pour ça.


End file.
